Destination: Love
by Mai-Chan-M
Summary: A defeated industrialist aimlessly boards a train where he meets a beautiful yet annoyingly talkative young girl who seems bent on making his life hell. Sparks fly. Too bad, she had plans of eloping with someone else. InuXKag. AU.


Title – Destination: Love

Summary – Inuyasha Takahashi, a defeated industrialist, becomes even more distraught when he gets the news that the girl he loves (Kikyou Tama) is getting married to one of his business rivals. Unable to muster the courage to return home, he leaves the city and aimlessly boards a train, bounding away into the night. As fate would have it, on the train, he meets Kagome, a beautiful yet annoyingly talkative girl who is eloping with her boyfriend. InuXKag AU.

Pairings – InuXKag

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 1

"_Of course, we must agree to it"-_

"_After all, it will be most beneficial to the comp"-_

"_Yes, but still, I don't quite like the looks of"-_

"_Dash that, you just don't like them because they got your post"-_

A myriad of voices, projecting different emotions, each speaker existing in their own little world and in the midst of it all, sat a silver haired boy, at a loss. At a glance to be human, yet no one could mistake his extraordinary hair color or his deep amber eyes. But his most notable features would be his extremely sharp demon claws, his slightly fanged smile and the puppy ears which adorned the top of his head. They twitched now and then, and yet the owner hardly seemed to be aware of it. He was harshly brought out of his reverie, when a concerned voice said,

"Say, Yash, are you quite all right? You look a bit funny man."

Inuyasha blinked rapidly and his best friend and trustee, Miroku Houshi's concerned face came into focus. At 24, and two years older than him, Miroku Houshi was an extremely capable and cool-headed young man. Inuyasha stood up, like a man in a daze and walked out of his office without offering anyone any words of his sudden departure. Everyone stopped talking as the CEO of the company stood up and left the meeting without a word. The effect lasted only a few minutes before the board of directors yet again plunged into their conversations. Miroku looked at his friend, his brow furrowed in worry, before sighing and switching his attention to the board of members.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, as I was saying befor"-

Inuyasha still walked on, not aware of anyone or anything else around him. He did not notice when a young girl blushed seeing him nor did he notice how his employees got up to greet him. He walked towards his black Cadillac and his chauffeur hastened to open the door for him. Inuyasha brought up his hand, motioned for his chauffeur to hand over the car keys to him and slid into the front seat. His chauffeur blinked rapidly as his master drove out of the company's massive drive way.

Inuyasha drove, like a man in a daze. He did not know where he was boarding to and yet, his hand which was oddly not in contact with his brain, seemed to know where his heart wanted to go. For it seemed to him that in no time, he was in front of a church which was hosting the wedding of the girl who had meant everything to him.

_Kikyou ……… _

Kikyou Tama. The name made a bittersweet smile appear on the otherwise emotionless face of the young man. Straight black hair, expressive brown eyes, smooth ivory skin – she was every man's dream. He could hardly believe that she had chosen him to be the one who would cherish her forever.

And yet, here he was at her wedding and he was not the groom. She was marrying Naraku Jade, a half American-Japanese, the heir to the J.A.D.E Telecommunication Links. Son of one of the wealthiest men in Japan, Inuyasha and he were rivals starting from school life to the life in the business world. J.A.D.E, one of the most profitable industries of the nation, the full form of which he forgot, was celebrating the wedding of their beloved son and heir to their colossal wealth.

Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't be there but his heart couldn't believe it when his business associate Kouga Wolfsbane called him up and informed him of his Kikyou's betrayal. Step-brother to the girl he loved, Kouga certainly knew his sister better than he did. For, he had never been blinded by her beauty or her charm to which so many men fell victims to.

Inuyasha wanted to deny that his heart was broken, his pride and ego couldn't take it that he, Inuyasha Takahashi, had had his heart broken by a mere mortal girl. Yet, he knew that she was no mere mortal, she was a jewel but like all jewels, now, belonged to someone who liked to pamper her more than he did.

Without a backward glance at the building, Inuyasha walked back to his car which stood in all its glory. And yet, the shiny black car couldn't tempt him to drive in it. He opened his car, took in the sight of his leather seats and yet, he was hesitant to sit and drive. He took out his cell phone and his organizer and he left them on the front-seat. He took out his car-keys and locked his door. He couldn't fathom the reason but he put the car-keys back into his pocket again. He took off his gray tie and tucked it into his Armani suit pocket. He clenched his fist, looked at the building once more and started walking.

His feet led him, quite unknowingly to a station. Inuyasha stared, dumbfounded at the scarlet engine and without any other thought, boarded the train.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to face his family or bear their pitiful glances like the man he prided himself to be. Feeling more distraught than usual, Inuyasha did what any coward would do. He fled from the situation.

He hoped that this journey would help him to forget. Little did he know that it would change his life forever.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shippo hated trains. He didn't know why but they gave him a creepy feeling and the screeching sound hurt his ears. His looked with awe at the man sitting far at the end of the train. He took in the puppy ears adorning his head and nodded in realization. The man was a hanyou. But that didn't mean that his hearing was any less than his own demon one. But still, the man didn't seem fazed by it.

_Puppy-man_. Shippo snickered.

"STOP THE TRAIN!"

Shippo's eyes widened and he quickly shut his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears. A woman's voice screeched and all of the inhabitants, humans included, cringed at the shrill sound. His green eyes saw a woman, panting beside the train, screaming profanities at the driver to stop.

"QUIT LOOKING LIKE AN IDIOT AND GIVE ME YOUR HAND!"

Shippo nodded appreciatively. At least, the woman had some common sense. Within minutes, he saw her, panting and flushed as she leant against the wall, trying to regain her breath. She was tightly holding the hand of the man, who had helped her enter the train. The man had a light blush on his cheeks. Shippo grinned at him. Sometimes, grown-ups could be so immature. The woman finally seemed to have gained her breath and she flashed a dazzling smile at them all.

She giggled at the man who helped her.

"You can let go of my hand now you now. The train isn't going anywhere now that I am on it."

The man flushed horribly and spluttered as he let go of her hand.

Shippo took in her appearance and his eyes widened.

She was beautiful. Waste-length jet-black hair with bluish tinges. Deep brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. Plump lips with high cheekbones. She had a natural light pink blush dusting her cheeks.

Shippo swallowed. She was smiling at him.

"Hey there, lil' fellow!"

Shippo weakly smiled back at her.

Suddenly, he heard a change in her voice. From chirpy and bright, she suddenly sounded irritated.

"WHAT is _his_ problem? That's MY seat!"

Shippo followed her line of vision and saw that she was stomping towards the inu-hanyou at the far end of the train.

He gulped. He could sense that the man was depressed and a woman with such a sunny disposition as hers was sure to depress him even further. Plus, she had quite a fierce temper. He noticed the change in her scent when she referred to the hanyou.

"Hey you, mister! That is my seat, you're occupying!"

No answer.

"Hello? Are you deaf or dumb or maybe blind?? Looks, like you're all three!!"

Still no answer.

She waved her hands in front of his face. He blinked at her.

With an exaggerated breath, she bent and spoke,

"You are-point- occupying-odd hand movements-MY-incessant pointing at self-SEAT-pointing at said seat.

He stood up and sat in the seat opposite to hers.

The girl straightened up and threw her locks behind her. She looked behind her, and addressed the whole train,

"NO WORRIES, my people. He lives!"

Shippo blinked. She must be quite mad.

She flashed them another dazzling smile and sat in her original seat.

After a few minutes of nervous tapping of her fingers, she addressed the man opposite her.

"Hey, I'm Kagome."

No answer.

"Higurashi Kagome."

No answer.

"Where are you going?"

"Is this your first time on a train?"

"Hey, do you like choco-chip cookies?"

"I prefer them with milk."

"But, my sister, she doesn't' like them at all."

"Weird, huh?"

"Hey, do you like pop or heavy metal?"

"I never liked heavy metal that much .. because those people are always so depressed. What do you think?"

"Yo, you didn't even tell me your name!"

"Are those ears?!"

"Can I touch them?"

"NO?! Oh, wait – you don't say anything."

As she reached forward to touch them, the man sighed and got up. He reached towards the end of the train and looked at the scenes flashing by. _Where on earth am I going?_

"Yo, romantic? You okay? Need any help?"

Kagome sighed. Her efforts at conversation failed. But she was not one to be easily deterred.

She stood up behind the man and "BOOED" quite loudly in his ear.

The man, startled jumped and flashed on her angrily.

Kagome's eyes widened. _Man, he's hot when he's furious_

Inuyasha had had enough. The girl's incessant chattering was hurting his ears.

"SHUT UP! YOUR GOD DAMNED VOICE IS HURTING MY FUCKING EARS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE COOKIES OR MILK OR CHOCOLATES!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR SISTER LIKES, WHERE YOU LIVE WHO YOU ARE OR ANYTHING, OKAY?! SO, JUST STAY THE HELL OUTTA MY LIFE!!"

Inuyasha breathed hard. He needed this outlet.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't have to be so rude, you know."

"And you don't have to be so annoying either."

"Hey, I'm not annoying okay, I won Best Speaker for"-

"I don't care! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Am, not gonna – what'cha gonna do about it?" She pouted childishly.

Inuyasha growled low.

"Shut up, wench."

"I am not a wench!!"

"Bitch, know your place."

Kagome seethed. How dare he call her names!

"Oh, its ON puppy-boy!"

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

"Wench"

"Jackass"

"Annoying"

"Stupid"

"Chatter-box"

"Boooooring"

Inuyasha sighed. _"Why am I even doing this?"_ he whispered to himself.

Kagome grinned cheekily at him. "Coz, you think I'm pretty!"

Inuyasha snorted.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!!" came an indignant shout.

Kagome was FURIOUS. How dare he snort at her!! _The nerve of him …_

"Hey, I'm talking to you-"

She was ignored again.

Kagome knew that this was the final straw. After bickering with a rude jackass, this was only so much she could take. He would NOT ignore her.

"Hey, puppy-boy –"

He grunted.

-SIT!!"

He was so shocked that he did exactly that.

Kagome smiled in victory.

"I knew you'd see things my way. Now, tell me your name."

Shippo grinned. They found their matches already.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
